


i roam the city in a shopping cart

by ravenclaaw



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 5 Times, Kissing, M/M, they kiss a lot and i think its cute so, this is trash but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaaw/pseuds/ravenclaaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times adam and ronan are caught kissing + 1 time they catch someone else kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	i roam the city in a shopping cart

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the lovely anon in my tumblr inbox!!! this is a lil bit different than what you wanted but i hope you like it!!  
> as always this is unbeta'd therefore any and all mistakes are my own (including shitty tenses)
> 
> title from panic! at the disco's don't threaten me with a good time
> 
> all characters belong to maggie stiefvater, i'm only borrowing!!

**i.**  
The first time Adam and Ronan were caught making out was also the time Gansey and Blue found out they were together. They were together, but they weren’t boyfriends, at least neither of them were sure if they were. It was a relationship to say the least, in the sense that nine times out of ten, Ronan would sleep at Adam’s apartment above St Agnes. It was a relationship, in the sense that when they were alone together, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Even when they were with others, it was easy for one of them to slip a hand under the other’s shirt and drag their fingers down their skin. Or to reach out and gently circle their fingers around the other’s wrist. 

It was when Blue and Gansey walked into Monmouth and found Ronan had Adam pressed up against the wall, hands under Adam’s thin, grey t-shirt, and lips pressed together. Adam’s hands gripping Ronan’s shoulders, Ronan’s hands moving all over Adam’s chest and around his back. It was when Ronan removed his lips from Adam’s and started to make his way down Adam’s neck, pressing small open-mouthed kisses before settling on his neck and starting to worry a mark into his collarbone that Gansey put a hand over Blue’s eyes. It was when Blue pulled Gansey’s arm away and huffed out a, “Really, Gansey? It’s like you’ve never seen two people kiss before,” that made Adam’s eyes flick open, and made him try to push Ronan away from his chest. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Adam?” Ronan asked, pulling away and looking at Adam’s face, before turning his head a little bit to follow Adam’s gaze. His eyes landed on Gansey, whose mouth had fallen open, looking very unattractive and shocked, and then on Blue who had a small smirk stretched across her lips. “Fuck off, maggot,” Ronan growled, throwing his middle finger up at Gansey and Blue before grabbing Adam’s wrist and yanking him towards his room and slamming the door behind them. 

“I think they’re so cute together,” Noah sighed, leaning his head on Blue’s shoulder and smiling.

All Adam and Ronan could hear from the other side of the door was, “Noah! You knew and didn’t think to share this information?!” 

**ii.**  
The second time they were caught, it was by one of the St. Agnes nuns. Generally, Ronan and Adam were relatively good about not making their relationship obvious, at least not outside his apartment, or outside Monmouth, really. There was that one time that Ronan had grabbed Adam’s hand from under the table at Nino’s, which had made Adam start choking on the bite of pizza he’d just had, eliciting some concerned looks from Gansey and Blue. Noah had just looked particularly smug, a knowing smile pasted on his lips as he watched Adam give Ronan a surprised look, eyebrows almost in his hair with Ronan smiling at him, almost shyly. 

Ronan had taken Adam to the movies, something Adam normally never allowed anyone to do, because movies were really expensive okay. Adam had mentioned in passing that Deadpool looked really cool, and he’d be interested in checking it out when it was posted online. He hadn’t expected Ronan to buy the tickets online during their World History class, nor had he expected to be picked up from work at six, and then driven to the movies. What he really hadn’t expected was that when the movie was done, and Ronan had driven them back to St. Agnes was for Ronan to shove him up against the wall on the little landing outside his door, and start kissing him like it was a necessity for life. Adam hadn’t expected to jump up and wrap his legs around Ronan’s waist, thumbs pressing in his cheeks as they kissed. He definitely hadn’t expected Mrs. Ramirez to walk up the stairs, thumbing through some paperwork. 

“Oh, Mr. Parrish!” Mrs. Ramirez yelped, eyes going a little wide as she took in the sight before her, the paperwork falling from her hands as she pulled a hand up to her mouth. Adam pulled his face away from Ronan’s, stomach dropping, as he unwrapped himself from around Ronan, feet hitting the floor with a thud as he ran a hand through his hair, blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. Ronan kept his head ducked, turning away from the nun and grimacing. 

“Hello ma’am,” Adam said letting his Henrietta drawl creep into his voice just slightly, ducking to help her pick up some of the paperwork. “Is there anything you need, ma’am?” he asked, biting his lip as he sheepishly handed over the papers and stepping back, letting his hand brush Ronan’s, trying to catch his finger in the leather bands on his wrist. 

“I was just coming up to ask for this month’s rent check,” Mrs. Ramirez stated, splotches of red on her cheeks, and hands clutching the papers in her hands tightly. She studied the two boys, catching the small movement of Adam finally hooking his fingers into the leather bands on Ronan’s wrist, just for Ronan to yank his wrist away. 

Adam blinked at her before looking down at where Ronan’s wrist had been before looking back up at her. “Yeah, yeah of course, ma’am. Gimme two seconds, I have the check already written, I just hafta sign it,” Adam smiled, grabbing the key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. He waited for Ronan to go in before him, then ducking around him when he didn’t. 

“You know, Mr. Lynch, it’s quite okay about you and Mr. Parrish,” Mrs. Ramirez said quietly, watching the hunch of Ronan’s shoulders as he shifted uncomfortably on the landing. Ronan turned his head a small amount, looking at the nun out of the corner of his eye, and nodding a little bit. “You are no different in my eyes, than you are in the eyes of God, Mr. Lynch. You are an infinitely better person for finding love, than pushing everyone away. You two will be good for each other,” she smiled. Adam walked out of the apartment then, clutching his rent check, mentally calculating what he could skip out on this week, after the check was cashed. 

“Here you go, Mrs. Ramirez,” Adam said, handing the check over and smiling tightly, giving Ronan a quick glance. She took the small piece of paper and nodded at the two boys before turning and making her way down the stairs. 

“Have a good night, boys.” 

**iii.**  
The third time was the strangest one. Adam had mentioned needing to go grocery shopping, scrambling around his room trying to find money as Ronan lay on his bed, one eye cracked open and watching Adam. Fifteen minutes later had Ronan and Adam sitting in the BMW outside the grocery store, Adam looking into his wallet and biting his lip. He stared down at the twelve dollars and forty-three cents, swallowing the lump in his throat, and willing himself not to cry. He wouldn’t cry, not about groceries and definitely not in front of Ronan about groceries. Adam took a deep breath before giving Ronan a watery smile and getting out of the car. 

“C’mon, I know what I need,” Adam said, reaching out and giving Ronan’s hand a small squeeze before dropping it and looking around. Adam walked with purpose into the store, Ronan stopping every once and a while to look at all of the different things, throwing things into the cart Adam had and raising an eyebrow every time Adam opened his mouth to say something, effectively making him shut it. Adam turned down the aisle with the cereal before reaching for the cheap cereal on the top shelf, shirt riding up a little bit as he stretched. Ronan hip-checked him out of the way and threw a box of Lucky Charms into the cart. 

“Ronan,” Adam started, checking the price, and thinking of the small amount of money he had, and how he still had a week before his next paycheck. “I can’t afford that, and you know it Ronan.” “I know, which is why I’m buying them for me and leaving them at your place to eat when I stay over.” Adam furrowed his brow, very well aware of what Ronan was trying to do. He was too tired to try and protest, sighing as he watched Ronan keep throwing junk into the cart. Adam stopped at the ramen, grabbing as many as he could and doing the math in his head, knowing how much he could afford. 

By the time they were heading to cash, the amount Adam would be spending was non-comparable to what Ronan was going to spend. Adam bit his lip as Ronan started to pile things onto the conveyor belt, but not just what he was buying, Adam’s stuff too. “Ronan,” Adam said lowly, eyes narrowing. “Shut up, Parrish,” Ronan mumbled back, holding out his hand. “Gimme your money, and I’ll put it all on my card.” Adam nodded and pulled out his wallet, dropping the small amount into Ronan’s hand. 

As they were leaving, Adam’s eyes started to burn with tears. “You can’t just buy all of that stuff, pretending like it’s for you, when I know you’ll leave it at my place. You can’t just buy shit like this _for me_ , Ronan!” Adam exploded, shoving Ronan back. Ronan raised an eyebrow at Adam and shook his head. “Shove it, Adam. You had twelve dollars and all you bought was ramen. That’s real healthy, asshole. So shut up, I’m not gonna let you die from some vitamin deficiency because all you eat is this shit,” Ronan growled, crossing his arms across his chest. Adam glared at Ronan before jumping at him, hands going to his shoulders, and lips meeting Ronan’s. Ronan stepped back out of surprise before kissing Adam back, keeping one hand on the shopping cart to steady himself. 

“Adam?” a small voice said, Henrietta accent strong. Adam pulled back and whipped his head around, eyes widening slowly before he stepped back from Ronan. “Mama?” he asked, sticking a hand out and wrapping it around Ronan’s wrist, stubby nails digging into the skin. Ronan studied the small woman, never really having seen her before. He could see where Adam had gotten most of his delicate features, the cheekbones definitely coming from his mother. “Please don’t tell dad,” Adam said quickly, grabbing the cart and Ronan’s hand before rushing away from his mother, not bothering to look back as they made it to the BMW. Adam started to throw the groceries into the car, looking over his shoulder eyes wide with what Ronan guessed was fear. When they were done, they both fell into the car, Adam had a few tears falling down his face. 

“Wanna talk?” Ronan asked, starting the car and looking at Adam. He shook his head no before leaning over the gear shift and pressing a quick kiss to Ronan’s cheek. 

“Let’s go home.” 

**iv.**  
Adam and Ronan kept their relationship private. It was something between the two of them, something that was important to the both of them. To Ronan, it was watching Adam at night after he’d picked him up from working, leaning over the desk they’d both struggled to fit into the back of the Hondayota, and struggled to get up the stairs to Adam’s apartment after they’d found it on the side of the road. It was Adam turning around at midnight to ask Ronan if he’d conjugated a verb properly before climbing into bed and wrapping himself around Ronan and falling asleep in four seconds flat. To Adam, it was Ronan lying in his bed, night after night, holding him tightly and pressing kissed to his neck when the two of them woke up in the morning. 

It wasn’t something either of them wanted to share with the rest of the general public, until the day Adam kissed Ronan outside their World History class, shoving the paper into Ronan’s face, manic energy coursing through Adam’s body as he looked at the A+ circled in red at the top of the paper. The halls were relatively empty, the bell not having rang yet, but Adam saying he needed to go to the bathroom, and Ronan just not being in class. It was when the bell rang, and Henry Cheng was the first to walk out the door of their class, seeing Ronan’s hands on Adam’s waist shoving his shirt up slightly. Henry Cheng seeing Adam with one hand on Ronan’s face, and the other clutching his paper and seeing the mark circled on the top and thinking about his own B+ and grimacing. 

“Parrish, Lynch,” Henry started, shuffling awkwardly, “The bell rang.” Ronan pulled a hand away from Adam’s waist, and flipped Henry the middle finger, grinning into the kiss with Adam. Adam could feel the blush creeping up onto his face as he pulled away awkwardly, brushing his sleeve across his lips and laughing nervously, watching a few of the other Aglionby boys as they gawked at him and Ronan. 

“Good job on your paper, Adam,” Henry nodded, slipping past them as he walked down the hall on his way to their Latin class.  
**v.**  
When Ronan had told Matthew that he could stay at Monmouth that weekend, he didn’t expect him to show up right after school. He thought he might’ve gone back to his dorm to grab a few things. It was why Ronan had thought it would be okay for Adam to come over, under the impression they’d have at least an hour to make out, rolling around on his bed and talking breathlessly. He hadn’t expected Gansey to let Matthew in and then send him to Ronan’s room. The door to Ronan’s room flew open, making Ronan sit bolt upright and making Adam fall off his lap and onto the floor. Matthew dropped his backpack off his shoulder and his eyes widened. 

“Hi, Ronan. Hi Adam,” Matthew stuttered out and hand going to the back of his neck and rubbing it, cheeks tinged pink. Adam glared up at Ronan from his spot on the floor, cheeks also pink. Ronan looked down at Adam and laughed under his breath, before looking back up at Matthew. “I thought you were gonna be over after. I also thought you were gonna call before you came over,” Ronan said, standing up and holding out a hand to help Adam up off the floor. Adam took it and wrapped his arms around himself, looking incredibly embarrassed. 

“Declan kicked me out of the room early since he knew I was staying here this weekend. I just grabbed stuff this morning and kept it in my locker,” Matthew explained, looking between his brother, eyes locking on the small purple marks on his collarbone, and Adam whose cheeks were still bright red. Ronan nodded, feeling his brother’s gaze on his neck, buttoning up his white shirt, forgetting that him and Adam hadn’t changed out of their school uniforms. 

“Well, we were going to go and get pizza from Nino’s, you down?” Ronan asked, smiling at Matthew. Adam looked at Ronan, noticing that the smile he shared with Matthew was similar to the one he gave Adam when they were alone together. It was the smile that said you meant something to Ronan. “I don’t think you were getting pizza, Ronan. I think you and Adam were trying to make the other come in their pants.” 

Adam blushed a darker red as the words came out of Matthew’s mouth, and Ronan started to laugh nervously, eyes shifting all over his room, which he’d managed to clean up enough that it wasn’t the mess it always was. “Definitely a possibility,” Ronan said smugly, making Adam choke on air and start to cough. Matthew nodded before turning to walk out the door. 

“Gansey? How long have Adam and Ronan been having sex?” 

“ _Sex?_ **Sex!** They’re not!” 

**v. + 1**  
Ronan hated the Aglionby dorms. He hated them with a passion, which was one of the reasons he was grateful that after his father had died, Gansey had offered him a room at Monmouth. He hated them because he’d get in shit for the loud music he had a habit of playing, normally at full volume. He hated them, because there was no privacy. He hated them most of all, because Declan lived there. Which was the main reason he didn’t want to go, didn’t want to have to go to Matthew the stuffed animal he’d left at Monmouth the weekend before. He knew he had to, though because he knew Matthew wasn’t sleeping right without it but he wasn’t going to say anything. It was the last thing their father had given Matthew before he’d died, and Matthew needed it. 

Ronan knew he couldn’t go alone, because if Declan was in their dorm they’d just start to fight. If Adam was with him, he’d be able to handle himself, and give Matthew his stuffed bear and nod at Declan before leaving. Adam’s fingers were tucked into the leather bands around Ronan’s wrist, grounding him. Ronan knocked on the door of Declan’s and Matthew’s dorm, before turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. He hadn’t expected to find Matthew sitting cross legged in front of another boy, their lips pressed together. 

“Matthew?” Ronan said quietly, noting the music playing and nodding his head to the beat. Matthew pulled his face away from the other boy’s, nervous smile pasted on his lips. “Hi, Ronan,” Matthew said, eyes darting down to Adam’s fingers hooked around his wrist, to the stuffed bear in Ronan’s other hand. “Oh, thanks! I wondered where he was!” Matthew grinned as he got off the bed and grabbed the bear. “Bye, Ronan, Adam,” Matthew smiled, pushing them out the door and shoving the door shut. 

“Was Matthew just -” Ronan said, eyes wide as he processed what he’d just seen. 

“Shut up, Ronan.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope y'all enjoyed!!!  
> as always, feel free to hmu on tumblr at rcnansparrish.tumblr.com


End file.
